


Doublestuffed

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Hint: it's not about Oreos...
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 27





	Doublestuffed

The moon was rising full and bright above the trees. Hanzo, who would have been enjoying the view with a cool pitcher of sake was clutching his chest, doubled over in pain. His other hand gripped the thick wooden beam of his porch, sharpened nails digging into the wood as it splintered under his grip. He couldn't suppress a groan of pain as he felt his body morphing. His face became distorted like a demonic Noh mask; sinister. He yelped in pain again, falling to his knees with a harsh cry.

There was a sudden knock at his door. A struggle with the keypad and it whooshed open to admit McCree who was instantly at his side.

"I didn't think it would be happening so soon, darlin'." McCree rubbed Hanzo's back, knobby with distortion as the archer breathed heavily, trying to bite back the pain. It happened every few years, with the rise of the blood moon. His body fell under the curse of his clan and he transformed into this...thing. He always thought himself ugly and woke up the next morning lying in a sea of broken mirror shards, blood staining his hands; his robes.

McCree was the only person who knew about the curse. Hanzo was sure that Genji was going through his own struggle tonight. He only hoped that his little brother had someone like the cowboy to keep him from becoming trapped in the prison of his mind tonight. The cowboy took it in stride, just like everything else. He tried his best to soothe the archer and to distract him until the morning.

"Han, darlin', speak to me..."

Hanzo's voice came out husky and deep, "This isn't a movie..I'm not dying, idiot." That made McCree smile a bit, Hanzo was in there for sure. McCree had noticed something through the years of helping his lover. Hanzo was normally a bit of a prude. Standoffish and shy when it came to sex, but when the blood moon came out he became much more...demanding.

Hanzo had finished the painful transformation and now he was stretching his legs, standing to his full imposing height. Long horns grew from his forehead. His skin was a sickening gray, etched over with slashes of red. His eyes glowed white hot, pupil-less and fiery. Even his tattoo had changed to a sinister leering demon, seeming red and angry.

McCree was always impressed every time. He liked being able to sense the raw carnal power that radiated from his dangerous lover. Hanzo straightened his now-white robes. Pulling his long hair into a high ponytail.

"How were you planning on distracting me this time, gunslinger?" Hanzo turned with a sinister flash of those sharp teeth, looming over Jesse in the already small room.

"I was planning on seducing you..." Jesse said, half-serious as he took off his poncho with a flourish. Resting his hands on his belt buckle he bit his lip a little, eyeing the demon standing in front of him.

"Not if I get to you first..." Hanzo's sharp nail scraped under McCree's chin, tilting the cowboy's head up to meet those soulless eyes. Jesse let in a sharp breath, knowing that he couldn't fight against the demon's wishes. It was best to just go along with what the monster wanted and not get his head severed from the rest of him.

"Please...devour me..." McCree's voice was small in the warm room. He felt himself stand at attention as the demon's hands explored his body, stripping his clothing off and falling with him to the rumpled futon. Hanzo's changed form loomed above him, deadly and hungry.

Those white eyes glowed with a fury that was nearly matched by the demon's burning lust. McCree closed his eyes and felt Hanzo slither down his body, pulling his legs apart to suck on that silken piece between his legs.

"Watch the fangs, honey bunch..." McCree glanced down to see his cock dribbling pre-jack. It bobbed against his stomach. Apparently his desire for pleasure overrode his fear of getting a new bellend piercing. Nonetheless, Hanzo gingerly ran his tongue along the underside, tasting the cowboy. McCree relaxed against the sheets, feeling those sharp nails digging punishingly hard into his hips, holding him down.

He winced and drew his legs towards his chest, exposing the smooth strip of skin behind his balls. The demon took this as an invitation and nosed beneath the tender bundles of nerves to lap teasingly at the cowboy's skin. McCree let out a satisfied groan, fisting his hands in the pillows as Hanzo licked his entrance, making the cowboy flinch under that dangerous mouth.

"Haaaah! Oh, sugar, you spoil me..." McCree let a breathy chuckle fall from his lips and his legs found themselves hooked over the demon's powerful shoulders. His back was off the futon, hips cradled by those strong arms, his backside plundered deliciously. The cowboy flinched in pleasure and panted raggedly, feeling that slick tongue slithering into his body.

The demon's saliva was dripping down his ass crack; a cool trickle of lust. He bit his lip and whimpered. Being teased so mercilessly made McCree ache like a school boy. He was sure that he would have come once already if it wasn't for the silent promise of heightened pleasure. But he knew he couldn't take much more of this.

"I can smell your excitement..." Hanzo's gruff voice split the heavy silence.

"I would hope so, being so close to the source..." McCree huffed a laugh that morphed into a groan of pleasure as he felt two of those sharp fingers pushing into his tight hole.

"Nnnngh! Careful, darlin', don't want to damage the merchandise..." He moaned greedily, feeling his muscles clench against the intrusion of a third finger. Those razor-like nails dragged along his tender entrance and he heard a wry chuckle,

"I own you..." Hanzo licked Jesse's quivering thighs and dug his fingers deeper, making the cowboy moan. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of those two thick dripping cocks. It made his mouth water. He craved it; that tight push, the slick maddening pleasure of being opened up like a whore. Jesse bit his lip and caught the demon's eye.

"Are you ready for me?"

"More than ready, babe...I want you so badly..." The cowboy's voice was husky with lust as he felt his hips shifted. Jesse knew what position he was being moved into. It made his knees weak. He could never contain his voice. He couldn't contain his voice normally, but this one made his tongue as loose as an old lasso.

The shock of the cold wall made Jesse yelp in surprise, but Hanzo was holding him like he was nothing. Ankles hooked over the demon's shoulders, knees pressed against his chest, the cowboy wrapped his arms around Hanzo's dark shoulders, holding on for dear life. Hanzo slid his thick cock into Jesse's stretched body and heard the cowboy moan low in his throat. The other slid along the gunslinger's balls, brushing against his own straining hardness.

"Ohh, darlin', so good..."

"There's more where that came from." Hanzo pushed in deeper, feeling Jesse's muscles clench greedily around him. A dirty sound escaped the cowboy's throat and Hanzo pushed to the hilt, balls-deep in Jesse's eager body. Their cocks slid together, excitement leaking from the tips, making the motion sticky and slick. The cowboy shuddered in that powerful grip, saliva dripping from his stubbled chin as Hanzo gripped his ass in those clawed fingers, supporting the cowboy's weight as he drove in like the demon he was.

McCree clutched those bloodstained shoulders, burying his face in the crook of Hanzo's shoulder. The pleasure was overwhelming. He felt himself rushing towards the edge, but the demon wasn't close to done. He pulled out agonizingly slowly, the head of that thick cock just inside of the cowboy's stretched hole.

"Nnnngh! Please....more! It feels like you're just teasing me, sugartits...!" Jesse wiggled in that powerful grip, trying to push the demon back inside.

"That's because I am..." Hanzo grunted at the nickname but aligned his second throbbing member with McCree's entrance all the same. He pushed in slowly, watching as the cowboy came unwound from lust; shivering and panting, biting his lower lip and clawing at Hanzo's broad shoulders.

"Aaaahhh, yeah, that's the stuff..." Jesse was a willing slave in the demon's strong grip. Those twin cocks were pushing into his body like a punishment. He could feel his muscles protesting. The warm trickle of what was probably a mix of blood and prejack dripped down his ass, but he could feel that telltale burn in the pit of his stomach and clenched his muscles against those thick rods of molten lust. He wanted more.

"Ohh! Nnngh! Darlin', please...harder..."

"Do you want me to fuck you 'til you come?" Hanzo's smirk made McCree's stomach summersault. He just nodded and gripped Hanzo's shoulders tighter. The demon sped up, thrusting roughly into McCree's abused body, but the cowboy was going crazy with pleasure. He threw his head back and nearly howled,

"Ahh! Ahhhh! Oh, yes! More, please! Hanzo...so good! Fuuuuck! Nnngh!! Fuck me! Please! Make me come....make me come...! I want to feel you deeper! More! Yes! Oh, God, fuck!!"

Hanzo had wrapped one of those dangerous hands around McCree's dripping cock and was stroking in time with his rough thrusts. McCree was moaning every time Hanzo pushed up to the hilt, stretching the cowboy wide open. Hanzo could feel the cowboy gripping him tight, his muscles clenching and shuddering as the demon shot his double load deep into McCree's trembling body.

Hanzo watched as the cowboy shivered and went rigid, his release pumping out in opalescent ribbons; thick and stringy pearls of pleasure painting McCree's heaving sweat-slick chest. Hanzo leaned down to drag his tongue through the cooling cum on the cowboy's chest, stopping to suckle on a tender nipple, feeling Jesse clench tight around him one more time, making the demon chuckle.

He pulled out slowly, watching as his thick release oozed out of Jesse's stretched hole. The cowboy was nearly limp in the demon's arms, spent and satiated. But he was far from finished. Hanzo let Jesse down onto the futon where the cowboy's legs collapsed beneath him. Hanzo's cocks were still rigid and dripping, as if he had never found release. Jesse looked up hungrily,

"Just give me a minute, darlin'. Unlike some people, I'm not a 6'6" sex god, despite my claims." He chuckled and the demon joined him on the futon, cradling the cowboy in his arms. Jesse could feel those hard twin cocks pressing against his back, ready for round two. He smiled to himself. It was going to be an exhausting night.


End file.
